A fortuitous encounter
by Little Bones
Summary: Walt Disney Zorro: OS- This story take place the day after the episode 'Adios, Señor Magistrado'... Seeking a way to think calmly about past events, Captain Toledano will make a saving encounter. (English version of : Une rencontre fortuite.)


A fortuitous encounter.

The events of the previous day were still fresh in Capitán Toledano's mind.

_Señor Galindo had invited the most important landowners of the pueblo to a meeting to talk about troubles which haunted Los Angeles. Murders, robberies... Some citizens less important were also invited. During his explanation, Señor Galindo had told of knowing the guilty party and had charged him, El Capitán Toledano... He made him an accomplice of Zorro. Don Alejandro was the only person to stand up for him vehemently. And then, Zorro arrived with Figueroa who then confessed that the magistrado was the real man responsible, before being shot down in cold blood by this one. It ensued a fight in the tavern, him fighting side by side with Zorro..._

And with all the agitation generated at the pueblo and at the cuartel, he didn't succeed in thinking correctly... Were there others plotters? Who could he really trust?

Without a word to his men, he decided to go for a ride, but on departure:

"Arturo? Where are you going my dear?" Asked Raquel.

"I need to stand back to assess last night's events. Don't worry, I will be quickly back."

"Be careful." She says by looking at him leaving before going back in her quarters.

Capitán Toledano rode a while on El Camino Real before 'losing himself' in wilder landscapes.

He remembered his first face to face with Zorro. This latter came in the tavern for warning him, a simple reprimand... Then, some days after, while he was discussing about Zorro with the sergeant, Garcia implied that the Fox didn't show up anymore, because the capitán was keeping justice without misuse. Zorro didn't need to interpose himself... Then, on the evening of the same day, Zorro was seen in the pueblo. What he was doing there, he ignored it... However, the Fox succeed to escape, making him smile. He understood why there were songs about him.

His second encounter with the Fox took place during a horse race... Zorro had ridden up from behind all the rivals and saluted him when arriving at his level... When arriving to the turn back flag, Zorro made him signs to follow, what could have be seen for a provocation wasn't one after all... Zorro led them to the pueblo, in front of the military barracks where bandidos were going to escape with their gunpowder.

The two last encounters with the outlaw have been saving. The lancer Figueroa had tried to poison him, but the Fox was there and the attempt failed... Then, there was this famous meeting... Zorro showed the real face of Señor Galindo to the landowners... They fought side by side against corruption. The capitán was justice of light, and Zorro was fighting injustice in the shadow.

And what a fighter! The capitán quickly noticed that Zorro was an outstanding swordsman. He would have liked to joust with him, not by adversity, but just for the fun of it. Indeed, after the fight he could have unmasked him, after all he represented the law and Zorro was an outlaw... But the Fox had been honest. He wasn't obliged to throw him his weapon to replace his broken sword, and thus putting himself in an unfavorable position... But has he really thought about it?

Lost in thought, El Capitán Toledano remarked a little late that the silence had become oppressive... The landscape was favorable to an ambush, and it was what fell on him. There was an explosion which scared his mount. That one reared up making him fall down and the horse quickly left, leaving him on the ground.

The capitán rose up, dusting himself while armed men got out from behind rocks, laughing tauntingly.

"Hola Hombre... You seem richly equipped. Why don't you relieve yourself?" Interrogated the one who must be the chief of the gang.

"Bandidos, do you even know who you are speaking with?" Asked the capitán ready to get out his sword.

In a quick glance, he counts the bandits. There were five men in all, nothing to worry about, the most important thing being that they don't take out their pistols... The chief smiled in front of the attitude of his prey. He didn't like easiness and the capitán didn't seem to want to do so.

"If my information is right, Capitán Toledano, I know who I'm speaking to." Enunciated the chief making signs to his men to stay aside and by getting out his sword.

The capitán did the same and observed the bandido. When he launched on attack, the capitán was ready and parried without difficulty. The blades echoed and the fight was sustained. However, the smile of the chief disappeared as the fight was persisting... The capitán was more talented than he thought. He made signs to his men which took out their weapons at their turn.

"You defend well, Señor Capitán."

"I thank you, Señor... That's why you need help?" The capitán asked by dodging an attack coming from his right.

The new attacker tripped himself up, and fell on the ground, interfering with his chief's attack. The capitán turned toward his left and dodged a new attack, and then he crossed swords with two others' weapons.

The man on the ground rose up and took place on the left of his chief to attack the capitán, then a third man added, face to him... That only left the two others which were attacking alternately.

The capitán managed to put those two last men out of harming him, but found himself cornered to a rock which hindered his defense.

While he keeps on fighting and that tiredness was winning on him, there was a shot which covered up a whip lash. The man on the right of the chief suddenly fell down, stopping, for the moment, the fight.

"Zorro!" They exclaimed while this one was putting away his whip.

The capitán noticed his horse on the side of Zorro, and then he remarked that one of the wounded bandidos was holding a pistol, still fuming, in hand.

"Buenos días, Señores." Saluted the Fox.

The bandidos looked at each other and flew away without asking for more. It was out of question to fight against the Fox in addition to the capitán.

There was a short silence during which the capitán put away his weapon.

"I owe you my life, Señor Zorro."

"No, Capitán. You owe it to your horse. Without its intervention, I wouldn't come by here..." Explained Zorro while the capitán's horse went to the side of this one.

"Er... Gracias." Says Toledano flattering the muzzle of his mount... "But tell me, what are you doing by here, in full daylight? Aren't you afraid to being remarked?" He asked then, addressing the Fox.

"My horse needs to stretch its legs, time to time."

"Whatever next? And you can't let him ride freely?"

"A point for you, mi Capitán... I needed to think about the last events. Moreover, it must be agitated in the pueblo; I doubt that the lancers come to patrol by here... And what about you, Capitán?"

"As you think so well, the pueblo is agitated following the death of the magistrado. A lot of citizens are asking themselves questions... I need to think, too." Explained the capitán by smiling. "Let's sit to talk about it, if you want?" He proposed then.

Zorro dismounts off of his horse and comes closer. He knew the capitán was respectful and loyal.

The capitán and Zorro sit on the ground, face to face.

"I will be direct, Zorro."

"I'm all ears."

"Why did you throw me your weapon, at the risk to make yourself captured?"

"In the contrary case, you would have done the same. However, mi Capitán, considering the circumstances, I knew that you wouldn't arrest me. Even so, I admit having doubt of it for a second at the time." Explained Zorro by smiling

"Effectively, in the reverse situation I would have certainly acted in the same way... For my side, I confess that the temptation not to give you back your sword had crossed my mind... But your attitude, those last times, convinced me of the contrary... After all, I owe you my life, and this, by three times with counting today."

"_I believe you have my sword, Commandante."_

"_Until the next time we meet, Señor Zorro."_

"_If the danger to my people is over, we need not meet again. Adios."_ Toledano remembers.

"You're not an ordinary outlaw, Señor Zorro... I begin to doubt about the reports I read about you."

_However, the notes in margins, of the last capitán, are quite interesting._

"You're flattering me, mi Capitán... Besides I'm an outlaw only for some people."

"No doubt... But you are, alas, for the army. You could be a precious ally! Why having chosen shadow to light?"

"By carefulness and by security for my life and the ones of my relatives. Given the situation in which was the pueblo when I arrived here; it wasn't safe to act openly, and I couldn't stay without doing anything..."

"I heard told that my predecessor had serious doubt as for your identity."

"Your predecessor was a despot, which realized his faults afterwards."

"To talk about another subject, what would you say to a friendly joust?"

"With pleasure, Commandante." Smiled Zorro.

Both men exchange a smile and rise, moving away.

"En garde, Señor Zorro." Says the capitán with a huge smile.

"En garde, mi Capitán." Zorro retorts with twinkling eyes.

The two men are observing each other, turning around them... There is a sort of tension, but not an unfriendly tension. Then both men bring closer their weapons, and the blades slid in concert, the one on the other.

The capitán lunges, Zorro parries, lunges at his turn and at his turn the capitán parries. The exchanges grow up with strength while the faces light up.

The blades clash together, the pleasure of the joust shows through their faces while their efforts become visible.

"_You fence well, Commandante."_

"_You too, Zorro. We must meet some day."_

"_My sword is only for such as these."_ They remember.

"I only had a glimpse of your skill yesterday. The reality is truly far." The commandante admits.

"You're no less fearsome, mi Capitán."

"You reminded me of a young student that I caught a fleeting glimpse of, in Madrid."

"Yes? Did you have leisure to cross blades with him?" Asked Zorro.

_I have never thought about that._ He thinks.

"Alas no... I couldn't get closer then. I was leaving on a mission. It seems that no one could stand up to him."

"Do you know who he is?" Asked Zorro by lunging again.

"I don't know either. I only saw his back at that time. Maybe could I recognize his silhouette in action? From afar I didn't see correctly, but he was full of ardor and fire."

_Besides Don Diego has a silhouette close enough to this young man, but I heard told that he wasn't a good swordsman._ Thinks the capitán.

"Beware, Commandante. Don't drop your guard". Says Zorro by rolling his weapon around the one of the capitán.

This sentence has the effect expected and the capitán has the reflex to do the same move, permitting him to keep his sword in hand.

"Gracias, Señor Zorro."

"You're welcome, mi Capitán. You seemed elsewhere."

The cadence of strikes of Capitán Toledano accelerated, leading the fox in his defenses that he hardly used since his student life.

Zorro extricated himself not without difficulty and reversed once again the situation, but lunging a little too vividly, woke up the pain of a recent injury and winced. The capitán managed to unarm the Fox, but his happiness was short-lived as he soon noticed the wince of this one, while he was putting his hand on his side.

"Mi Capitán, you won." Smiles Zorro in spite of all.

"... I don't think so, no. You were bothered by I don't know what." The capitán says indicating his move.

"An old injury which makes me suffer sometimes, should I do a lot." Underlines the Fox by retrieving his weapon.

He salutes then his opponent before putting it away.

"Mi Capitán, it was a pleasure."

"A shared pleasure, Zorro. If one day I have to leave Los Angeles, it's to you, outlaw or no, that I will entrust the security of its inhabitants... In an unofficial way."

"It's an honor, mi Capitán."

The capitán looked at his weapon, thoughtful, while Zorro went closer to Tornado which was beginning to get agitated. He stroked him to calm him, and noticed a move.

"Commandante Toledano, don't put away your weapon. We aren't alone anymore." Whispers Zorro to him.

The capitán raises his head surprised and looked at him. With a slight sign, Zorro indicated where he caught a glimpse of the move.

Suddenly there were cries and men came out from behind rocks. There were shots which bounced around them.

"They are really poor shooters." Exclaimed the capitán.

"Let's hope that they're also poor swordsmen." Retorted Zorro ironical, taking out his sword.

The capitán and Zorro recognized the chief without difficulty.

"Oh... You left to ask for help?" Says the Fox tauntingly.

"Get Zorro, hombres. There is a 1500 pesos reward for him." He underlined. "Concerning the capitán, I make it my business."

"You need another lesson?" Asked the capitán.

Aggressively, the chief of the bandidos launched to attack, followed by his men.

The capitán let his aggressor come closer, watching the fox from the corner of his eye which found himself facing no less than five men.

_The poor... They will have a great surprise. Before, they didn't want to attack us as they were three, they foolishly think with six they will have us... __Unless that they have a plan in mind..._ Thinks the capitán dodging without troubles.

Zorro was having fun by making turn his opponents. He had collected together their weapons on his and was going right to left. The bandidos don't clearly dare to pass more on action.

_What are they plotting? Did they have a plan in mind? Are they waiting for help?_ Interrogates Zorro to himself.

"It's not that I'm bored, Señores, but you wanted to fight, no?" Interrogated Zorro by attacking them.

The bandidos stepped back, disorganizing them, getting in each other's way to attack. Zorro put two of them out of state to harm him. A third took confidence and attacked. Zorro dodged while he guessed the two others attacking him in the same time wanted to block him between their weapons. Zorro stepped back and both bandidos crossed their blades, just missing to run through each other with their blades.

"You have here funny allies, Señor." Underlines the capitán.

The two wounded bandidos ran away, it was a bad idea wanting to stand against Zorro. Indeed the lure of money was strong but...

The chief grumbled and charged again the capitán which didn't needed to force to defend him. The bandido was far from having the skill of the Fox.

"Come come, Señores. Why the devil insisting?" Says Zorro ironical by disarming two other bandidos.

The two men exchange a look, and then left at their turn, abandoning their chief and his right-hand man.

"Cowards that you are, I will kill you." Cried the chief of the bandidos.

"Give yourself up, bandidos." Orders the capitán.

"I'd rather die!" The bandido says, indignant, by giving a kick on the ground and throwing dust in the capitán's face.

This latter, blinded, felt that someone was pushing him, and then he heard blades crossing and the bandido grumbling once again.

_You saved my life once again, Señor Zorro. It should not be that it becomes a habit. _Thought the capitán.

And while the capitán regained quickly his sight, he notices Zorro wincing. Then he observes the second bandido getting ready to shoot on the fox. Without thinking twice, the capitán takes out his pistol and shoots.

Turning slightly his head, Zorro sees the bandido falling down, a pistol in hand.

"Gracias, Capitán." Says the Fox as he finally disarms his opponent and signs with a Z on his torso.

The bandido watches the mark, watches the Fox and ran away at his turn.

"I hope he will remember the lesson this time." Underlined the capitán.

"Him and his friends..." Added Zorro.

"Your side makes you still suffer?" Asked the capitán.

"You saw me wincing?" Interrogated the Fox.

"Yes."

"Don't worry more. The pain is already gone. As soon as I get home, I will have a little rest."

_After having checked that nothing is open again, but I think it's not the case._

"By the way, who were you thinking of earlier?" Asked Zorro putting away his sword.

"Oh... I was thinking of the young De la Vega." Explained the capitán which did the same.

"To the young De la Vega." Repeated Zorro surprised.

_I hope he doesn't have doubt._ He thinks.

"Don Diego De la Vega could be this fiery young man that I met in Madrid."

Zorro was taken aback by this announcement and froze a short time which was nonetheless profitable to the shrewd eye of the capitán which erased a quick smirk.

"I never had the chance to see the young don in action... According to Sergeant Garcia, he is a true devil when his father's honor is on game. It is not so long ago, he would have flown off the handle."

"What? He fought? He is so calm, yet." Astonishes Zorro innocently.

"I heard told that two men pushed him to the limit... But after, it's only a rumor... You know what it is... What I told you is still valid. I know that in shadow I can count on you."

"Gracias, mi Capitán... Would you be tempted by another joust one of those days?"

"This would be with pleasure, Señor Zorro."

"Well then, to our next encounter." Zorro saluted him before leaving.

The capitán observed his silhouette. His cloak flying in the wind was bothering the visibility, but the stature was there.

_Don Diego De la Vega... He could be an interesting candidate in the role of Zorro._ The capitán smiles before finally setting off on his side.

The end.


End file.
